Todorov's Theory
by Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth
Summary: GreecexEngland. School AU. "I still can't remember which one is Todorov's theory!" "Well basically its fluff, followed by smut, and then it goes back to fluff with the snuggling afterwards!"
1. Theory

**Todorov's theory**

"Heracles, we're meant to be revising," Arthur sighed as the brunette continued to keep his self tightly wrapped around the blonde. Heracles arms were wrapped around his shoulders while his legs were wrapped around his waist, his head resting on top of the blonde's.

"But, we have been…" He nuzzled into the golden locks, smiling lightly. "And you promised we'd take a break…"

"I know, but we have revised for about twenty minutes… if that!" The Brit complained and he would've glared at the other if he hadn't been securely wrapped around his back so well.

"But we've been revising _hard_ for twenty minutes…" Arthur felt light kisses on the top of his head and arms tighten slightly around him. "And it's not healthy to keep revising for hours upon hours."

"But we haven't even revised for an hour," the blonde huffed looking down at his and the Greek's notes. "I still can't remember which one if Todorov's theory!"

"Todorov's one is where the narrative starts off with equilibrium then something disruptive happens destroying the peace…" The brunette yawned lightly before continuing. "Which brings us to the disequilibrium," the teen continued to nuzzle and kiss the top of the Brit's head. "Then when peace is restored again we return back to equilibrium."

The Brit sighed, turning slightly so he could look up at the other teen with a mock glare in place.

"How do you remember that when you fall asleep almost every lesson?" He lifted one brow, while the brunette gave him an easy and slow smile.

"Did you know Todorov's theory works towards a healthy relationship as well?" The Greek questioned, ignoring the Brit's question and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips.

"Oh do tell," Arthur stated sarcastically while rolling his eyes, though Heracles didn't notice the tone… or ignored it as he continued in the same pleasant voice.

"Well basically its fluff," Heracles let his nose gently brush against Arthur's. "Followed by smut," his grip turned slightly possessive and his teal eyes lit up, but he didn't lose any of his gentleness. "And then it goes back to fluff with the snuggling afterwards!"

"Oh really?" The teen nodded happily, pulling Arthur around so the blonde was straddling his hips, his arms resting of the Brit's waist while the Brit's hands had found their selves in the brunette hair.

"Can you guess what stage we're moving away from and into?" Heracles questioned letting his voice drop down to the seductive tone he only let Arthur hear.

"I would have to guess you want us to move from equilibrium to disequilibrium?" The blonde droned out, shaking his head in mock displeasure even though he had a smile plastered across his face. "You know we're meant to be revising, right?"

"But we are!" Heracles smiled, pulling forward and letting his lips brush against the blonde's. "And this is your reward for answering right!"

And any other thoughts of revising were silenced that night, though Arthur was sure he'd be able to get some proper revision done the next night, after all the Greek couldn't possibly find something "fluffy" or "sexual" in Parkin's theory right?

**A/N: **_so, college work is being stressful and they've given us tones of coursework to get finished quickly, thus I haven't been able to focus on getting my normal stories out recently. And whenever I have time to focus on them, they're either too serious or too long for me to concentrate on them with all the college work so for the time being I thought why not work on a light hearted and short story and take a break from the other stories for a few weeks till all the coursework is out of the way! Thus this came to be!_

_Greece and England are talking about a Media theory about the narrative's structure! (Hey I'm adding my own revision in this work XD)_

_Well, yes I guess that's everything for now, read, review, fav or alert and enjoy the randomly cheerful story (usually I don't write so happily in fan fictions!) And Greece and England as a pairing totally need more fans!_


	2. Similes

**Similes**

Heracles head rests in his lap, arms loosely thrown around his stomach, while he, Arthur Kirkland, held his homework in one hand and his other brushed through the brown locks. He vaguely notices the film that Heracles had brought to watch while he finished off the homework he hadn't managed to finish earlier (thanks to Francis running off to flirt with as many pupils and teachers in the school instead of helping with the school council duties). He also notices that Heracles isn't really paying attention to the screen anymore and is watching him instead.

"What is it?" He asks, looking down at teal eyes staring up at him.

"Nothing," the brunette hums, moving an arm to rest on the Brit's cheek.

"Then why aren't you watching the film? You brought it over," Arthur pointed out, the film on the screen showing some kind of alien invasion with lots of explosions. "Did you borrow this off of Alfred?"

"I borrowed it off of Kiku… Who borrowed it off of Alfred… It's pretty boring…" The thumb on Arthur's neck slowly starts to move in a soothing circular motion. "And your expressions are so much more amusing…"

Arthur rolled his eyes, as Heracles smiles up at him.

"How much more of your homework do you have to do?" the Greek teen questions.

"Just one more, defining a simile and putting one down as an example," the Brit stifled a yawn.

"I have a simile…" Heracles smiles at the Brit. "It's a good one…"

"What is it then?" Arthur asks while rolling his eyes knowing the other really wanted to say it, or he probably wouldn't have even mentioned knowing one (after all the Brit was sure he knew more than one).

"His kisses were like tissues!" The Greek teen grins, while the Brit blinked and had to hold back his laughter before it bubbled up.

"How did you come up with that?" The blonde eventually asks with a raised brow.

"Well, because you know when you have a cold and you go through tones and tones of tissues and it's still not enough?" The Brit nodded, knowing all too well. "Well, when you're in love you could go through tones and tones of kisses and it's still not enough." And just as the Brit was about to comment on it, he felt his hair being tugged on lightly. "So more kisses please?"

"You know I haven't finished my homework yet, right?" A blonde eyebrow raised but the other just continued tugging.

"Kisses please?"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning down and pecking the brunette on the lips before swiftly pulling away, face flushed lightly. Heracles smiled, and tugged more.

"Kiss-ES," he smiled, eyes lit up hopefully.

"After I've finished this last question," the Brit indicated to the papers in his hand.

"Hurry?"

He felt more tugging on his hair, but he just shook his head lightly and playfully rolled his eyes, turning those emerald eyes back to his piece of paper, as he stealthily put Heracles' simile down, before being brought into more kisses.

**A/N: **_as said before they will be completely random, and filled with fluff and easy going and basically not really thought TOO much about, and the story in totally doesn't really have much of a plot, really the only thing is Greece, England, some sort of school (again not being serious so it can be any school really and they could be any age in that school… though preferably one of the older classmates really)._

_So following that idea, if you want you can suggest something you want to see if you like, like if you want you could Heracles putting cat ears on Arthur and being turned on form it, any of the other Nations (though obviously humanized) reactions, or maybe you want to see how the two of them got together in the first place or maybe how they met (because sod chronological order!) So yeah, doesn't mind prompt like things really but remember they've both got to be Greece and England at school (though if you want you could have another character jealous that they're together –shrugs-)_

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Tomato Cat

**Tomato Cat!**

As Arthur opened the door to the student council room he assumed like usual it would be empty, only to find he was sadly greatly mistaken. Not only was the deputy head boy (Francis) there, but he had dragged his two friends Gilbert and Antonio along with him, though in all honesty if one of them came to the room, the other two usually followed, so that wasn't too shocking. Alfred as usual was in the room probably to give his suggestions of heroes being employed to protect the school and as usual he had dragged Kiku along with him; fallen asleep in his own seat was Heracles, who the others in the room had finally gotten over the whole "shock" of the two of them dating… Finally!

But that's not the reason why when Arthur entered the room he froze. He looked at each of them in turn, a few giving him cheeky grins or eyes filled with amusement.

"Hi Iggy!" Alfred howled, voice light and very amused as the others also gave their greetings.

"Why the hell are you all wearing cat ears?" Was the final coherent response that Arthur managed to find.

"Angleterre!" An annoyingly French voice called out, the pervert of the said voice grinning with another pair of cat ears in hand. "Would you like to join us?"

The Brit in question looked between each person in the room all eyes (minus the sleeping brunette who at the moment was the only welcome person in the room) on him and each expression, even the usually submissive Kiku, had a look of pure determination.

"No…" Arthur said carefully, looking as uncomfortable as he probably possibly could. "I'd rather not…"

"Oh come on Artie!" Gilbert cheered, grinning as he walked over to Arthur; threw an arm over his shoulder. "We won't laugh!"

"A hero can't make a promise that they're not positive they can keep!" Alfred yelled, Arthur already deciding to ignore the people in the room, knocked Gilbert's arm off his shoulder and walked over to his desk, searching through the draws for the document the teacher had asked him to collect (deciding to not wake Heracles up by taking his chair back).

"We're meant to be convincing Arturo, not dissuading him!" An overly cheerful Spanish voice reminded and as what should've been predicted of what usually happens when all the people in question were put in the same room happened. An argument broke out… a loud one.

Arthur shook his head, a little amused of the predicament, especially with Francis accidently getting hit in the face as Gilbert tried to stop Antonio from attacking Alfred's knees and Kiku tried (and failed) at distracting everyone from the fighting, of course Arthur was also feeling a little annoyed, this was after all his office!

"What's going on?" He heard a tired yawn to the side and turned in time to see Heracles sleepy face before he was pulled into brunette's tight hug. "How long have you been there Arthur?"

"Ah… ah…" the Brit's face heated up as he looked over at escalating fight and how that any second any of them could turn and see him trapped in Heracles' hug… and how at least three of the others in the room would tease him for it… so he did the only thing that seemed logical at the time…

"Not… Not in public you idiot!"

Was the embarrassed yell that managed to distract the others long enough to stop the ongoing argument, each head turned to see Heracles with his arms around Arthur's stomach, while his head nuzzled into the Brit, the Greek's cat ears almost falling off.

"But, Arthur…" Heracles replied around a yawn.

"Heracles…" Was the first voice to surprisingly call out. "Igirisu won't put on the cat ears…"

Looking up at Arthur with eyes that seemed to perfectly match the ears on his head Heracles managed to single handily make the Brit cave. Sighing and turning to Francis who was grinning and already strolling over, he snatched the ears up.

"Fine…" the Brit managed to grit out.

Looking down at the ears that seemed to somehow match his hair, he slowly put them on his head, knowing he looked ridiculous he turned from the French bastard he was sure was about to burst out laughing any second. Face burning a bright red he looked at Heracles through his fringe.

The teen in question, had his eyes snapped into complete seriousness and looked much more predator-like than usual.

"Aw!"He heard a Spanish voice coo. "You look so cute Arturo! And like a tomato cat!"

That one line made two of the people he assumed would burst into laughter, do just that. One, Gilbert, cackling, while the other, Alfred, laughing with no held back glee.

Going to remove them before any more comments could be made; his hands were caught by Heracles.

"Don't take them off…" He tugged on his wrists lightly, persuading the Brit to come closer. "I like them…"

And before Heracles do anymore than peck the Brit's on each cheek and his nose, the blonde felt something wrap around his neck, quickly pulling back and glaring at Francis who seemed to appear from nowhere, the laughter in the room louder than a second before, hesitantly placed a hand at his neck to find something he wished wasn't there.

Pulling the thing off and the cat ears he threw them at the already departing idiots, hoping that two objects were enough to hit all four of them.

"I'm going to kill all four of you!"

And Arthur was out the room chasing four manically laughing hooligans, leaving a furiously blushing Kiku and a pouting Heracles.

"He's meant to pay more attention to me…" The pouting teen whined to his friend.

"He pays most of his attention to you," The other calmly stated, walking over to the dropped items and picking them up before heading other to the pouting teen. "That is probably why those four probably found the need to grab his attention."

"They just don't like me dating Arthur…" The brunette continued pouting, his childish side not being deflected no matter what the other said, a trait Kiku had always found adoring if not a little impractical at times.

"I don't believe that is the case Heracles… at least not anymore…" The raven haired teen smiled, before showing the second object to Heracles, whose face instantly lit up.

"Now I do believe if we finish off Igirisu's paper work off for him, he'd be grateful enough to put them back on for you and if not I did manage to capture a few pictures of him wearing them for you," Heracles' lazy smile soon returned as he and Kiku set to work on Arthur's papers.

The Greek working a little harder than usual, but who wouldn't at idea of seeing your boyfriend in cat ears and a collar with your name of the tag?

**A/N: **_so, me and my friends were just as taken by the idea of this as the rest of you X3 and hey, do I sense a sequel to this particular chapter in the not too distant future? Why yes… if you did sense that feeling you are probably right, for I would love to write another character based of the cat ears (you know after all I am just as much of a cat lover as Greece is XD)._

_So yes another chapter done, the next one will be my friend's suggestion/request like thing! But guys, who may or may not be reading this, you can request anything, not too bothered really, I actually like filling in requests! And I've just realised just how fun it is to write Greece he's so childish at times, even though he's one of the oldest nations still around and then in the next scene he could be explaining the most complex theory ever to you, not to mention the guy's just like the best looking bloke EVER!_

_Anyways –coughs- I hope you enjoyed, till next time!_


	4. Changing

**Changing…**

He was staring.

Arthur glowered why couldn't the Greek teen go on ahead? Oh, right he mentioned something about Sadiq being around and how it wasn't "safe" for him to get changed alone… though speaking of being alone they were alone (much to the Brit's embarrassment). Arthur had been running late for their PE lesson, because he had been stuck helping the teacher at the end of his previous lesson, only to return with Heracles waiting for him to enter, while most students had already finished and left Arthur had only started getting ready.

"Heracles…" he sighed turning to the teen in question. "You really should head on to class; we're already late as it is."

"Well, if we're already going to be later then there's no reason to hurry," Heracles hummed, nodding as though that made perfect sense.

"You shouldn't think like that!" Arthur turned to him to tell him off, only to see Heracles' eyes staring at him intently and ended off with a weak: "lessons are important."

"Then what if Sadiq attacks?" The teen questioned, teal eyes never leaving Arthur's figure; the Brit spluttered and blushed.

"Why would Sadiq attack me?"

"Cause he's an idiot who attacks everything that's mine…" Grabbing Arthur's wrist, he tugged lightly. "Don't want, don't want."

Arthur shook his head, though whether to show his annoyance at the comment or trying to shake his flushed cheeks away, he wasn't quite sure.

"Well… well…" he muttered, before yelling. "That doesn't mean you should just keep staring at me!"

Turning away slightly, he felt the brunette let go of his wrist, with a too-quite-to-hear muttered response, he continued to get changed.

Arthur felt awkward after that, not only was everything silent bar the rustling of his clothes as he changed, but he just couldn't seem to face Heracles, and he was sure he couldn't feel the others stare on his back anymore. Sighing lightly he looked over to see Heracles looking down childishly.

"Heracles…?"

"Don't want Sadiq to attack…" He muttered: sighing the blonde ran his hand through the brown locks.

"Unlike us, Sadiq is in lesson right now… like we SHOULD be."

"But he could still attack…" teal eyes looked up at him sadly. "And if I don't watch, I won't be able to forgive myself for you getting hurt…"

Arthur was silent for a moment, as he looked at his boyfriend, hand rubbing soothing circular motions in his hair, before sighing.

"Fine, you can watch, ok?"

Saying Heracles' face lit up at the agreement was an understatement, but hey at least Heracles' was happy again… and it wasn't like he would have to put up with being stared at everyday… they only had PE twice a week…

**A/N: **_so, this is my friend's request/suggestion-y thing. Greece and England getting changed for Physical Education! We plotted 3 different ways this could've turned out and in the end we were like, meh let's go with the simpler one (the only thing is we miss is an amazing part where Francis starts stealing everyone's clothes, but that version of the story is like… REALLY long… maybe another day. XD_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy (and I'll try to reply to everyone's comments)!_


	5. Shopping for Christmas

**Shopping for Christmas…**

"Why are we even searching around town?" Arthur questioned, walking close to Heracles, but not close enough to touch. "I'm pretty sure you said you weren't getting given any money from your Mother for a while."

"Because… I want to know what you want…"

"For Christmas?" Arthur shook his head. "There's no point in that if you can't afford anything."

"But, she might start giving me pocket money again…"

"Why sound so uncertain then?" The blonde looked over at the brunette amused as Heracles face went a light red from embarrassment.

"She… might…"

Arthur sighed shaking his head lightly. Heracles had been looking forward to buying him a gift apparently, only for his Mother to stop giving him money, in retaliation for starting more pointless fights with Sadiq recently.

"Why don't we just wander around and not worry about Christmas?" Though the Brit was finding that an impossible task with all the Christmas decorations up and the German market taking up most of the street.

Heracles nodded slowly, taking the Brit's hand only for Arthur to pull his own away quickly and hide it in his pocket, face burning a brilliant red.

"Not… not in public…"

"But, Arthur…" There was a second's pause before Heracles continued head tilted to the side. "We're on a date right…?"

"Not… where anyone can SEE though…" The blonde looked away, and Heracles face lit up as realisation dawned on him.

Smiling he slipped his own hand with Arthur's in his pocket.

"What… what…" Arthur spluttered.

"You said where no one could see, and no one can see in your pocket!"

And Heracles pulled Arthur in the direction of one shop or another, hand intertwined with his own… well, at least he wasn't thinking of Christmas for the second… right?

**A/N: **_just really random randomness this chapter! Christmas is quickly approaching… (Just in case you haven't noticed) and poor little Greece is a little low on money, but Arthur's good at making him forget these things… whether of purpose or not! XD_

_Anyways, short but oh well some of these chapters will be! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
